


heard it through the grapevine

by missmeparadox



Series: teenage disasters [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Polyamory, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeparadox/pseuds/missmeparadox
Summary: they weren’t stupid; high school was hard enough, and it wasn’t like they didn’t give the rumor mill more than enough to work with.





	heard it through the grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> some throwbacks from early writing i did of this au! again, this au and all headcanons can be found with jess at smosh-stuff.tumblr.com

The rumor spreads quickly one Monday morning amid lockers and the mouths of hundreds of teenagers rushing to class.

“Did you hear?” They all seem to speak at once, “Mari Takahashi has five boyfriends.”

The early hours of the school day see a majority of the sophomore class (as well as several juniors, and even a few bold freshmen) playing detective; who could these guys be? Did they know eachother?

The first obvious guess was the golden boy of the drama department; a lanky, easy-going dancer named Flitz. He and Mari had been seen that morning holding hands near the doors to the school, but the fact that Flitz seemed to hold hands with nearly everyone he met called this into question.

Wesley Johnson was a less solid possibility, at least in the mind of his classmates. The kid had barely said a word to most of them in the two years he’d been at their high school, and yet he and Mari could be found at the same convenience store nearly every afternoon chasing Icee’s with dollar store candy. When one girl in his science class asked him about the rumors, Wes only sputtered for a moment and shrugged. His lab partner, Joshua Ovenshire, turned pink with repressed laughter and patted him on the back afterwards. The trail was presumed dead, and more creative solutions had to be invented.

As the first half of the day drew to a close, the guesses became truly wild. First was the inquisition of Matt Sohinki during gym by one of his more “loyal” customers, during which he only calmly flipped the kid off and walked out of the building unnoticed. The new girl, Boze, was asked on a whim during math, but no one quite knew what to make of the blank stare the asker received in response to the (crude) question of Mari’s relationship status.

Dave “Lasercorn” Moss’ possible role in the scandal went undefined, as the only soul brave enough to ask him if Mari “put out” was slammed against his gym locker and threatened with evisceration should he mention the girl’s name again. This pursuit was abandoned, mostly because he had successfully scared the shit out of everyone in the locker room.

If Mari hears about the rumor, she doesn’t deny it. In fact, several sources seem to have seen her sitting at a cramped table in the corner of the cafeteria with the six others, all oblivious to the world around them, but the spark of novelty had long since faded. They all ate and talked and laughed just like every other table in the lunchroom, and their audience lost interest. The gossip is dead entirely by sixth period, and not even the supposed sighting of Mari kissing both Joshua Ovenshire and Matt Sohinki in the parking lot after school can bring it back to consciousness.

After all, it’s probably just another rumor.

 


End file.
